nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber
Disney Heroes Episode: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this 2-part Episode, Kim & Ann begin their Training in the Time Chamber for a year's worth of train in 1 day, Broly sets up the HQ Skyscraper into his hideout while Darth Vader looks for the Heroes The Episode Part 1 Goku tells Kim & Ann that Gohan and Bonnie Rockwalker's father is killed by Broly and they must train to become strong enough, so he suggest that they train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they'll get a year's worth of training in 1 day. They head to the Lookout by Instant Transmission where they meet Mr Popo, Earth's guardian Dende and Jedi Master Yoda, a 900 year-old Jedi creature greeting them. After they had lunch, they both enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Yoda. They see both beds, a Fitness room, a Jacuzzi and a year's supply of food, plus they see an endless void with a training simulation. Ann tells her daughter that they'll train together and with a little bit of luck, Kim might become a Female Super Saiyan. Our Heroes drive in a large bus heading for New York City when they heard the news that Broly's Skyscraper hideout is complete and Raphael wants to go after him, but Goku reminds him that they must wait until Kim & Ann finishes their training. But in the Space Palace, Darth Vader reminds the Imperial Solders that they want every ship avaiable to search the Midwest and find the Heroes without mistakes, plus he tells the 5 Super Storm Troopers that they'll be rewarded if someone finds Kami's Lookout but Kim & Ann must be brought in alive without destroying. Kim taunts her mom Ann to attack if she's going to become a Female Super Saiyan, then Ann fires the Kamehameha attack and as it gets very close, Kim have a quick flashback of past failures then she transforms into a Super Saiyan & deflects it, they both take the rest of the day off with a relaxation in the Jacuzzi. At the Super Star Destroyer orbiting Earth, Venom sees the results of Kim & Ann's training and he is not happy plus Darth Vader wants an update of the search on the Heroes, so the Imperial Captain decides to accept full responsibility Part 2 In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Kim & Ann did the quick jog with Yoda and he tells them that in the cave, a worst fear must be conquered in order to succeed. Kim enters and sees Broly then in a fast lightsaber duel, she destroys the head but realized it's a robot. On the City Bus as our Heroes get closer to New York City, they saw the Special Report that Broly has taken out all 7 Helicopters and killed the Mayor. Violet gets angry and she decides to stop Broly now, but Goku tells her that Ann & Kim's year of training in 1 day ends in 6 hours plus Elastigirl reminds her that those 2 might succeed to end the War. Back in the Time Chamber, Ann shows Kim her Super form level by powering up and grew muscle legs but also told her that to beat Broly, she can't have increased Strength and decreased Speed. So she tells her to become a Super Saiyan for a day and then they'll finish their training so they can become prepared to battle Broly. On the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader kills the Imperial Captain and reminds the Commander to calculate every freeway on the state of New Jersey. Plus he talks to Venom on screen that Kim & Ann has nearly finish their training at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Venom fears that Ann might reach the 2nd level of Super Saiyan and destroy his army, Vader decides that her daughter Kim must ether join Broly or die. In the Time Chamber with only 1 month of training left, Kim & Ann sense that Broly's hideout is complete and they decide to head back to Manhattan Island now. Yoda and the Ancient Spirit reminds them that if they end their training now then they'll be turned to the Dark Side by Venom, but if they choose to face Broly then those 2 will have to face him alone then they left by teleporting to the City Bus Kim & Ann had a tasty Dinner as they cross the Brooklyn Bridge and our Heroes discuss the plan to stop Broly and save Manhattan Island as the sun starts to set. Quotes (First lines of Part 1) Ann Possible: (Narrating) 'We knew that everything changed after destroying Perfect Chaos In Miami, Broly somehow attacked Gohan...' (Broly beats up Gohan on the rooftops in the Lower East Side of Manhattan Island) Ann Possible: 'So in an last-ditch effort, Gohan makes his sacrifice to stop the enemy from attacking... but it wasn't enough' (Gohan uses his Final Explosion Attack and died in it, but Broly survived & rushes towards Disney Heroes HQ) Ann Possible: 'And to make matters worst, his assault on Headquarters will change our Heroes lives including my Family's life...forever' (Disney Heroes HQ's Rooftop explodes as our Heroes escape on the City Bus and it flies in flight mode) (Goku, Gohan Jr and Leonardo brings Kim, Ann, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl to the back of the large county bus for the bad news) Kim Possible: 'What happened to Gohan?' (2 quick flashbacks shows Broly throwing the Omega Blaster at the town of Middleton, California and Gohan using the Explosion attack to stop Broly but he got killed in it) Super Saiyan Gohan: 'AAH!' (Present Day) (They become silent for a minute or 2 then Goku tells them) Goku: 'What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me, so this is gonna be a shock. Goten & Joss is safe...but Gohan and Bonnie Rockwalker's parents is dead' Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi, Violet, Monique & Kim Possible: (Gasp!) Goku: 'Broly...destroyed them' Videl: 'Gohan, it can't be' (Chi-Chi faints) Bulma: 'No! Gohan!' (Crying) Trunks: 'Mom, pull yourself together' Bulma: 'NO!' Trunks Jr.: 'What!? But Gohan didn't have to do this!' Goten: (Crying) 'My brother is not dead!' Goku: 'Stop it, we don't have time for this. We got a lot of work to do and you'll have to learn new skills fast!' Leonardo: 'I know this is hard, but there's a chance that Broly might find us, and Goku wants you both to train at the Time Chamber right away' Trunks: 'What about the Gravity Chamber? Ann can use it once more' Raphael: 'It can only be used for 3 people, so I'm sure when we get back to HQ, we're going to need it' Spider-Man: 'Those 2 can handle it. As long they Train inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we might have a chance...Now let's begin' Goku: 'You're gonna have to train your daughter fast, Ann....We have 48 Hours before Broly destroys Manhattan' Kim Possible: (Sobs) 'No! I won't lose my Mom the way I lost my Dad!' Goku: 'I said stop that! There'll be no more tears from now on and unless the Training is complete, Broly will destroy the Earth...You'll have to be tough to stop him!' (Kim agrees) Kim Possible: 'I'll train with my Mom' (In their 3th Month of Training) Kim Possible: 'Peter was right about me being soft...you got to push! (She fires an energy blast) Fight me, Mom! (She uses a fast punch but missed) I said Fight! (She leaps across Ann) You're holding back! (Then she uses a fast kick) Ann Possible: 'Kim' (She avoids it as her daughter prepares to fire another energy blast) Kim Possible: 'Listen, you can't go easy on me because I'm your daughter! (Then she fires it but missed again) You have to use everything you got...even if it hurts me. Don't you get it? It's all or nothing! (Things become quiet) Unless I succeed, all the time we train here will be nothing. (Then Ann powers up to Super Saiyan and prepares to fire her special attack) This is it, just don't hold back!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha! (She fires the Special Attack) Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'I have been letting my team down for a while... (Then a few flashbacks appear) I tried to succeed but every time we did, I screw up. (Kim got hit by Shocker's blast attack) If only I could had done a lot more. (Elastigirl and Violet is sinking in quicksand then Kim slipped while pulling) When the situation gets reversed, I made things go from fair to bad' (Goku): 'To become a Super Saiyan, you have to create that need' (Perfect Chaos takes out Dr Eggman's 'Egg Carrier 2' with the Solar Blast while Kim watch in horror) Dr. Eggman: 'Aah!' Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'Even Dr Eggman, he managed to survive the deadly attack by Chaos' (Ann Possible): 'Kimmy, use the pain of lost' Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'But my Mom can do anything to set her mind by Responsibility instead of Choice, she never faced a Challenge and when the time of moment came, she was ready...she transformed into a Female Super Saiyan' (Ann got angry and transforms into a Super Saiyan) (Yoda): 'You must feel the Force flow through you' Kim Possible: (Thinking) 'Mom, I don't have what it takes to succeed...but if I don't do something right now then Goku, Joss, Spider-Man, including everyone...I'm gonna lose them ALL! (She came out of her Flashbacks in Anger) AAH!!' (Then she transforms into a Female Super Saiyan and deflect the Special Attack away) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'She did it, she transformed into a Super Saiyan. (Then they both transform back to normal) You did great, Kim. How about we relax in the Jacuzzi then we'll have Lunch' Kim Possible: 'Ok' Darth Vader: (He announce the mission to 5 Super Storm Troopers) 'There will be a reward for the person who finds Kim & Ann, you are free to use anything but I want those 2 alive and remember...no terminations' (Kim & Ann enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Yoda) Kim Possible: 'The air is thick I can hardly breathe' Ann Possible: 'That's the Gravity, you'll get use to it. The Time Chamber has 2 beds, a Workout room, plus a Jacuzzi and there's enough food for a whole year' Yoda: 'With enough training, succeed you will' Kim Possible: 'I think this place has everything we need' Ann Possible: 'Now let's make sure you don't get lost and the deeper you go, the air will be twice as thin and gravity will become 10X, plus the temperature changes from 0 degrees cold to 100 degrees hot. It's not a safe place so we'll have to get use of it and we'll be here for a year. (Then she puts her hand on Kim's shoulder) Kim, this isn't going to be a vacation, we're here for training' (Last lines of Part 1) Venom: 'I need a status report' Imperial Captain: 'Kim has transform into a Female Super Saiyan' Venom: 'She what!? (They saw it on the video screen) Venom: (He gets upset) 'I don't believe this, you contact Broly and tell him we got a problem!' Imperial Scientist: 'Captain, lord Vader demands an update' Imperial Captain: (He thinks then has a risky idea) 'Get a shuttle ready. I'll accept full responsibility for the report and apologize to Vader. Meanwhile, continue scanning the Midwest' Goku: 'Time's running out, Broly is starting to become serious' Raphael: 'If Broly starts attacking the City now, we got to stop him' (He starts to head for the mini-plane, but was halted by Monique) Monique: 'Wait a minute, Violet. We must wait for Kim & Ann to complete their training' Goku: 'It's no use going out there and besides, you might get killed. As soon they're finished with the Training, we'll defeat Broly' Trunks: (Thinking) 'Kim & Ann, you better hurry. Broly is getting upset every hour and we won't wait that long' Ann Possible: 'You're going to become a Female Super Saiyan. We'll take it 1 step at a time and when you're ready, we'll give it a shot. It won't be easy but it'll be the hardest you'll face in your life' Kim Possible: 'I'll do my best' Ann Possible: (She walks to her) 'Violet is cured from the Virus and with Chaos defeated, things will get better when you believe in yourself' Kim Possible: 'Count me in' Ann Possible: 'Then we're gonna reach the 2nd Level of Super Saiyan, we got a year of Training and by the time we're done, you and I will be stronger' Yoda: (he appears) 'Hello there, I am wondering...why are you both here?' Kim Possible: 'I'm looking for this Jedi Master Yoda' Yoda: 'Actually you're looking at myself. For 800 years have I trained Jedi, they have the ability to look to the future...to the horizon' Ann Possible: 'My daughter is ready for anything' Yoda: 'Will she complete what she learned?' Kim Possible: 'I won't fail you...I'm not afraid' Yoda: 'You will be, my apprentice...you will be' (Darth Vader contacts Venom) Darth Vader: 'What is my bidding, Venom?' (Venom): 'Kim & Ann isn't found but they're training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I doubt that Ann Possible is the Rival of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan' Darth Vader: 'How is that possible?' (Venom): 'Tell Broly to search his feelings, he will know to be true. But those 2 could destroy all of us' Darth Vader: 'But Kim is only 17, her father James can no longer help his Family' (Venom): 'Their Power Levels might get close to equal ours, but she and her mother cannot reach Super Saiyan 2' Darth Vader: 'If her daughter can be turned, she might be our powerful ally' (Venom): 'Yes...she'll make a great apprentice to me, can it be done?' Darth Vader: 'I'll ask Broly right away, she will ether join us...or watch her mother die' (Ann & Kim relax in the Jacuzzi after Kim's Super Saiyan transformation) Ann Possible: 'Now that's what I call a relaxation' Kim Possible: 'By the way, Mom. If we train hard enough, our Power levels might shot upwards' Ann Possible: 'Correct, but if we rest our muscles, we can get through this and train harder. So no more wasting your energy' Kim Possible: 'Deal, but you have to promise not to give me any special treatment. (Then she gets splashed by Ann) Hey, that tickles' Ann Possible: 'Here comes a Tsunami water attack' (They both laugh) Broly: 'Now here's an example of what you'll be facing, Ann Possible. Watch closely' (He prepares to fire the Multiple Blast Attack at 7 Helicopters) Goku: 'BROLY, NO!' (But it was too late, our Heroes see on TV that Broly took out all 7 Helicopters, plus the SWAT Team and the Mayor got killed) Goku: 'Oh-no, the Mayor got killed. We lost him' Trunks: 'That...monster!' Amy Rose: (Crying Soft) Violet: 'No...no...(Then she gets angry) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' Elastigirl: 'Violet, stop! Get back here' Goku: 'Violet, no. Wait' (He & Leonardo grab her) Violet: 'I can't wait anymore, It's not fair, it's still not fair, let go of me! Broly has to be stopped, I must go' Leonardo: 'Just calm down!' Monique: 'Take it easy' Goku: 'Violet, you got to listen to me. I know it's not fair, but we have 1 chance to beat Broly and we have to play the waiting game for us to win...Because if we don't, Manhattan Island will be destroyed' Violet: (Sobs) Goku: (Thinking) 'Ann, Kim, come on. We're out of time and I cannot keep waiting much longer' (In their 4th Month of Training) Ann Possible: 'Ready to test your new powers?' Kim Possible: 'I'm ready as I ever be' (They both power up to Super Saiyan) Yoga: 'Now let's see if catch your mother you can in a game of Tag' (They did a game of 'Tag' and deflected many energy blasts but then Ann accidently shot and blew up a kitchen table) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Oops, I went a little overboard' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'But at least you missed the fridge' (Kim & Ann arrived to the Lookout) Mr. Popo: 'I have everything set up for you both, There's Food, a Bed and a Bath. It's not much but you'll get used to it' Kim Possible: 'So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber' Mr. Popo: 'Once you enter, you'll spend a year in there and once the time is up, the door will open up for you both to exit the dimension' Ann Possible: 'Well, Kimmy. It's time to start our training' Kim Possible: 'Let's do it' Ann Possible: 'Wait a minute... (Her stomach starts to growl) Can we eat first?' (Ann & Kim eats a bowl of Chicken & Rice) Ann Possible: 'That was a healthy Meal, now let's start our training' Yoda: 'Begin we must, my Apprentice' (Kim finishes her meal and joins up with Ann & Yoda) Dende: 'At least your mother will be your Teacher since you're the Student' Yoda: 'Now your Training we begin' Ann Possible: 'We're ready' Mr. Popo: (He opens the door) 'Go right in' (Kim & Ann enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Yoda) (Joss senses some trouble near Manhattan Island) Joss Possible: 'I can sense Broly's energy, he's planning to create a 100 yard radius around his Skyscraper hideout' Goku: 'I'm afraid so. And Joss, I know this is hard, but we should wait a little longer. (He thinks) Hurry, Ann. Throughout the missions we've been in for 2 months, this is the hardest mission we might face' (In their 2nd month of Training) (Kim powers up but lost her focus) Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, you can't become a Female Super Saiyan by increasing your Power level. You must look for the Pain of Lost' Kim Possible: 'I didn't lost something, I need a spark to ignite the bomb' Yoda: 'Size matters not, you must feel the Force flow through you' Ann Possible: (She comes up an idea) 'How about you picture Chaos destroying Earth, then you'll be able to use that spark' Kim Possible: 'Here goes' (Then she starts to get angry) (A few flashbacks show Chaos attacking Times Square, battling Goku, Gohan Jr & Sonic, collecting every Chaos Emerald and flooding Miami with a 50ft Mega Tsunami) (The final flashback shows Ann Possible transforming into a Female Super Saiyan) (Ann Possible): 'AAH!!!' (She transforms) (Present Day) Kim Possible: 'Aah!' (Her orange glow appeared for a few seconds then it disappears as she fell to her knees tired) Ann Possible: 'You did well, Kim' Kim Possible: 'Mom, can I try this again? I think i'm getting the hang of it' Ann Possible: 'No, that's enough for today. We don't want you to burn out' (Violet starts to lose her cool) Violet: 'No! I'm done waiting, just forget the plan! I'm leaving, good-bye.' (But as she rushed for the door, Goku punch her) Elastigirl: 'Vi, are you ok?' Goku: 'You would have been killed' Chi-Chi: 'Violet...your friend Goku is getting worried too' Violet: 'But we're sitting here doing nothing while Broly is planning to destroy' Elastigirl: 'He's not letting Broly get away with this also, but we should wait for Kim & Ann to show up, then we'll stop Broly. (Then they see Goku in gold light) Look at him, he's a powerful Hero like everyone else as well' Goku: 'I'm sorry that I knocked you down, but I promise that the Mayor's sacrifice won't be in vain. (Thinking) Come on, Ann. Your Year's worth of Training is almost done in 4 hours' (In their 5th Month of Training) Ann Possible: 'Let's do it, Kimmy. Whatever you're ready, show me what you can do' (Kim goes Super Saiyan and she does fast punches & kicks, then she goes near her Mom) Ann Possible: 'Kim, watch carefully' (She powers up to Super Saiyan and her power went up high) Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'You did it, Mom, You reached your Super Form' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Maybe I can go 1 step further' (She goes full power and grew 2 inches, plus she built 5 pounds of muscle on both arms her legs) Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Wow! Maybe you can beat Broly with your power' Ultra Super Ann Possible: 'I don't think I can, not yet. With this muscles on my body, I can't increase my speed and I won't be able to keep up...and it wastes a lot of energy. (Then she powers down to normal) So we must learn to save our energy and we might be able to stay in our form a lot longer. I got an idea, I want you to try staying in your Super Saiyan form for exactly 1 day' Yoda: 'Just clear your mind and let your thoughts learn' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'I can handle it' Ann Possible: 'Plus we're gonna stay in this form 24/7 without energy waste' (Imperial Captain): 'And that's the last message we got from our scouts in St Louis, they should have been found by now' Darth Vader: 'No Captain, they're alive. I want every Imperial Shuttle searching the Midwest around the clock until they're found' (Imperial Captain): 'But it's rush hour on the freeway and I don't think=' Darth Vader: 'Rush Hour Traffic is not what concern me, I want the Heroes caught, not excuses' (In their 6th Month of Training, Ann & Kim got a contact from King Kai) (King Kai): 'Hello, I see you're making some real progress' Ann Possible: 'Our training will be complete in no time' (King Kai): 'Now what I'm going to tell you something important, so listen close. The 3rd Horcrux is a creature that was created on the Space Colony ARK by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's grandfather. But he has the same equal power by Perfect Chaos and he is the Ultimate Life Form, his code name is 'Bio-Lizard' and you must stay away from him' Kim Possible: 'We'll do our best to avoid him, but it won't be easy' (Back at Kami's Lookout) Dende: 'It's been 22 Hours and Goku including the others are approaching Manhattan within the hour' Mr. Popo: They both have about 2 hours left, it won't be long... (Then he sense something) It's Ann & Kim, their training is done' (The door opens showing Kim & Ann in their Female Super Saiyan form walking with Yoda) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I can sense Broly's energy at his Skyscraper hideout' (The Imperial Captain dies from Vader's neck force) Darth Vader: 'Apology accepted, Captain' Imperial Admiral: 'Lord Vader, They were last seen between Chicago and Pittsburgh. If they were on the freeway, they might reach New York City by now' Darth Vader: 'Alert all Commands, calculate every location and every freeway along their last whereabout' Imperial Admiral: 'We'll find them without rest' Darth Vader: 'Just don't fail me again...Admiral' (Then he left) (During their 10th of Training) Ann Possible: 'I sense something, Broly has completed his hideout skyscraper and plans to strike tonight' Yoda: 'Friends you have, were in pain' Kim possible: 'Will they die?' Yoda: 'Impossible to see the future' Ann Possible: 'I gotta go stop him' Yoda: 'There's less than 1 1/2 month of training left to complete, so decide you must. If you stay, you can finish and become prepared. Or if you leave now, help them you could...but your daughter might not be strong enough' (Ann & Kim change their clothes after training in the Time Chamber) Yoda: 'You must complete the last month of Training' Ann Possible: 'I can't keep the vision out of my head, I gotta go help them' Yoda: 'You must not go' Kim Possible: 'But our friends might die if we don't...I feel the force' Ancient Spirit: (He appears) 'But you cannot control it, this is a dangerous time for your mother, when Broly will force you to be turned over to the Dark Side of the Force' Yoda: 'Remember your failure at the Cave' Kim Possible: 'We have did some training and learned much. Master Yoda, after we duel against Broly, we'll return and finish what I've begun. You have my word' Ancient Spirit: 'Kim, I don't want to lose you to Broly, the way your father James lost to Venom. He wants you and your abilities...that is why he wants your friends to suffer.' Ann Possible: 'That's why Kimmy and I have to go' Yoda: 'Only a full-trained Female Super Saiyan with strong Jedi skills with the Force as its alley will conquer Venom, Broly & perhaps Shredder. If you end your training now, and if you choose the quick dark path as Broly did, you'll be in danger of getting killed' Kim Possible: 'What am I suppose to do, watch my friends suffer?' Yoda: 'If you honor what they fight for...then Yes' Ancient Spirit: 'You won't become strong enough to battle Venom and you're powerful enough to defeat Shredder, but if you choose to face Broly & Darth Vader, you will have to do this alone. I cannot interfere.' Ann Possible: 'I understand...Kimmy, get ready for Instant Transmission' Ancient Spirit: 'There's 1 more advice I must give you, and it's this...whatever happens, just don't use the Hate, that also leads to the Dark Side' Yoda: 'Broly is strong, so mind what you both learn, save you it can' Kim Possible: 'I will, and we'll return...I promise.' (Then they both teleport by Instant Transmission) Yoda: 'Told you I did, worried is she. Now...chances of victory are slim' Dende: 'Ann & Kim is our only hope' Yoda: 'No, there is another' (Kim & Ann arrived to the City Bus by Instant Transmission) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'So, could you tell us about what happened while Kimmy and I were training in the Time Chamber? Goku: 'Actually Broly is getting inpatient on waiting for us to return' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'But before you tell us about the situation, my Mom and I gotta get something in our stomach' Leonardo: 'At least those 2 built an appetite' (10 minutes later, Ann & Kim eats a Fish Trout with Carrots, a Fruit tray and a glass of Milk) Raphael: 'I have 1 question, was there enough food in the Time Chamber?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: Exactly, there was enough for a whole year but it's been a while since Kimmy and I enjoyed a home-cooked meal' Gallery Ancient Spirit.jpg|Ancient Spirit reminds Kim not to use the Dark Side Star Destroyer.jpg|Star Destroyer flies above the Midwest Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader reminds the Imperials not to rest until Kim & Ann is located Goku announce the bad news.jpg|Goku tells the bad news Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Hope Category:Sports